Why
by ontheroad
Summary: A force de regarder au même endroit, il a vite oublié que le monde autour de lui existait...  Slash SSRL
1. Chapter 1

**.WHY.**

(Le premier chapitre se situe dans le tome 5 (OOTP). La suite de l'histoire a lieu lors de la 6ième année à Poudlard des Maraudeurs et de Severus)

**Chapitre 1 : dreams can reveal our most secret thought**

_Ils avaient rendez-vous chez Severus. Lupin hésita à sonner, l'endroit ne se voulait pas accueillant, il était froid et distant, tout à l'image du Maître des potions, pensa Lupin. Il appuya sur le bouton et attendit, resserrant sa cape autour de lui à cause du froid. le vent soufflait si fort qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Severus._

_« bonjour Severus… dit Lupin en souriant. _

_Severus ne répondit pas et fit signe à lupin d'entrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui. _

_« Tu l'as apporté ?_

_- Non, je l'ai laissé là-bas, dit lupin. Voyant la tête de Severus, il ajouta « mais bien sûr, voyons »_

_- Tu n'as pas été suivi au moins ?_

_- Non, je ne crois pas_

_- Comment ça tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Non, je n'ai pas été suivi._

_- Bien, dépêche toi._

_Mais Lupin n'avait aucune envie de se dépêcher, au contraire. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait chez Severus. Le décor était sobre, une bibliothèque, une table, un fauteuil. Le feu dansait faiblement dans la cheminé ce qui donnait à la pièce son allure mystérieuse qui allait si bien à Severus. Comment ça qui « allait si bien à Severus ? » A quoi pensait-il ? Il observa Severus, il portait un pantalon noir, similaire à d'habitude, sa chemise était à peine entrouverte les bras croisés, il semblait attendre quelque chose, mais le regard de lupin fut attiré par ses doigts, longs et fins, si gracieux… Il entendit alors une voix envoûtante dont il ne comprenait pas les paroles. Il s'approcha de Severus et l'embrassa, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne fut pas rejeté, au contraire, Severus l'attira encore plus fort contre lui._

« Remus? Remus ? ooh ! »

Lupin ne comprit rien à la situation, il fut happé hors de la maison de Severus et secoué en tout sens pour se retrouver face à… Sirius. Il se redressa avec difficulté sous le regard amusé de son ami.

« Ben alors Moony, on a décidé de piquer un petit somme sur le canapé ? dit Sirius

Lupin se frotta les yeux, il était encore un peu perdu. Il était revenu dans la maison de Sirius

« Je… je dormais ?

- Et oui, Moony, tu roupillais tranquillement en bavant de partout et tu n'arrêtais pas de dire 'oh oui' oh 'oui'.

- Quoi ? dit Remus choqué.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Mais non Remus, je blaguais. Dit Sirius toujours en souriant. Alors, tu as rêvé de quoi ?

- Euh… je ne crois pas avoir rêvé, dit-il d'un ton hésitant, quelle heure est-il ?

- On va bientôt dîner, je t'appellerai.

Et il laissa Remus, l 'esprit troublé, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié de quoi il avait rêvé, comment aurait-il pu ? Embrasser son ancien camarade de Poudlard n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin ! Et pourtant il avait vaguement l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation. Pas au même endroit ni à la même époque mais bien avec la même personne...

A Suivre

- Merci d'avoir lu !-

Si vous avez un commentaire à faire, bon ou mauvais, n'hésitez pas!


	2. Chapter 2

**.WHY.**

**Chapitre 2 : Revelation**

_Une vingtaine d'année plus tôt à Poudlard_

« C'est un des cours le plus endormant que j'ai jamais vu, baya James, la bouche grande ouverte en agitant mollement sa baguette.

- Ouais, faudrait mettre un peu d'animation rajouta Sirius, le regard endormi.

James se ressaisit soudain, un air malicieux traversa son visage.

- De l'action, voilà ce qu'il nous manquait.

Remus qui était assis devant eux avec Peter se retourna le sourire aux lèvres:

- Chut, arrêtez, le cours finit dans 5 min. vous pourrez survivre !

-5 min. ? dire en cœur Sirius et James, l'œil déconfit

Leur voix avait attiré le prof Binns qui scruta la classe rapidement avant de reprendre son cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre Griffondor se ruèrent hors de la salle.

- Je commençais à étouffer ! Quand est-ce que Binns se rendra compte que personne n'écoute ses cours ? maugréa James mais il fut vite distrait pas l'arriver d'un autre élève, maigre, les cheveux raides, ce ne pouvait être que... « _Snivellus _! Tu commençais à me manquer, les vacances ont été longues ! Ma baguette ne m'a pas beaucoup servi ! »

Sirius et Peter rirent bruyamment. Severus se figea sur place. A lui, non, aucun des maraudeurs ne lui avaient manqué.

- Pas étonnant, si tu savais jeter un sort, tu pourrais l'utiliser de temps en temps, répliqua Severus.

- Vraiment ? tu veux qu'on essaie ? dit James, qui cherchait à le provoquer. Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et lui jeta un sort . Severus senti ses jambes s'écrouler sous son poids et tomba par terre.

Tous riaient sauf Remus, qui à chaque fois que Severus était attaqué se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Mais Severus riposta et James vit une entaille s'ouvrir sur son bras.

- Tu vas le payer, espèce de crétin, cria Sirius.

Il jeta un sort qui fut dévier par le Serpentard.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu y arrives, dit Severus.

Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Mcgonagall qui courrait vers eux.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? dit-elle. ¨Par merlin, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? ajouta t-elle en voyant le bras ensanglanté de James. Elle releva la tête vers les quatre autres adolescents. Elle désensorcela le Serpentard dont les jambes étaient restés inertes.

- Très bien, tous les cinq en retenue, vous (elle désigna James du doigt) à l'infirmerie. Ces enfantillages doivent cesser une bonne fois pour toute, vous êtes en 6ième année, vous devez vous maîtriser. En particulier devant les plus jeunes.

Effectivement, un petit groupe de deuxième années s'était agglutiné autour d'eux.

- Venez à 6h dans mon bureau sans faute, ah et 5 points de moi à chacun.

Le soir venu, les quatre Griffondors se rendirent au bureau de leur chef de maison, Severus arriva seul de son côté. Le bras de James était guéri, mais Sirius désirait toujours sa revanche.

- Bien, dit Mcgonagall assise derrière son bureau, voilà comment cela va se passer : Peter et James vous irez nettoyer les bassines à l'infirmerie –sans magie, bien sûr- Sirius vous irez rejoindre un de vos camarades de 7ième année qui s'occupe de ranger la serre n°3… et quant à Remus et Severus vous devrez nettoyer le couloir nord du 3ème étage. Mr Rusard prendra bien soin de vérifier que vous accomplissiez correctement vos taches. Voilà, je me dépêcherais si j'étais vous, sinon vous risqueriez de devoir revenir le lendemain.

Ils se précipitèrent hors du bureau, James et Sirius maugréaient contre Mcgonanall et souhaitèrent « bonne chance » à Remus pour sa retenue avec Severus. Avant de se séparer, ils jetèrent un regard mauvais à Severus qui voulait dire « ne touche pas à Remus sinon tu auras affaire à nous ».

Arrivés au couloir du 3ème étage, Sev et Remus ouvrirent le placard à balai pour prendre serpillières, brosses…etc. le couloir était désert. Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant ½ heure, Remus se triturait les méninges pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

- Tu as terminé ton devoir sur les « champignons asphyxiants » pour demain ? finit-il par demander.

- Mmm… répondit severus

- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le terminer,reprit Remus, en particulier à cause des différences entres les champignons vénéneux asphyxiants et les champignons euphoriques asphyxiants, pas toi ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, évidemment que Sev n'avait du avoir aucune difficulté à rédiger son devoir, alors pourquoi lui parler de ça ?

- Sinon, euh… tu aimes le Quidditch? demanda lupin avant de réaliser que sa question était complètement idiote.

Sev continua de l'ignorer.

- Enfin, je veux dire…

Le Serpentard s'arrêta de laver le sol et regarda lupin.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? dit-il sèchement

- Rien, je voulais juste discuter, dit lupin, pour qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te connaître mieux et d'ailleurs je ne parle pas aux êtres de _ton genre_.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu le sais très bien. La pleine lune c'est bientôt, non ?

Lupin détestait qu'on le titille sur sa lycanthropie, de la part de James et Sirius cela n'était pas méchant mais de la part de Severus, c'était différent et insultant aussi. Il se remit à travailler sans un mot. Il était ennuyé de voir comment Severus le percevait. Est-ce que tout le monde réagirait comme lui en sachant qu'il était un loup-garou ? Il espérait bien que non. Cependant, il avait du mal à croire que Severus le haïssait pour cela. il était trop intelligent pour différencier les gens selon de tels critères. Pourtant, il appartenait à la maison de Serpentard, ceux qui classaient les gens selon leur sang. Peut être était-il trop naïf mais il ne voyait pas en Severus la personne qu'il voulait qu'on pense qu'il était.

Au moment de ranger le matériel, Remus se prit le pied dans le seau d'eau, renversant la moitié du liquide sur le sol fraîchement nettoyé, et tomba en plein sur Severus qui s'étala au milieu des serpillières dans le placard à balai. Allongé sur le dos, il facait un Remus amusé.

- Je suis désolé, Sev, je n'ai pas fait attention, dit-il en riant

- Espèce d'abruti, tu n'es même pas capable de marcher droit, et puis arrête de rire.

- Excuse-moi, mais c'est la première fois que je me retrouve affalé dans un placard à balai, dit Remus.

la fatigue accumulée de la journée s'était évaporée.

- C'est hilarant, ahahah dit Severus d'un ton sans rire, bon, tu veux bien t'enlever, s'il te plait ? parce que tu commences à devenir lourd .

- oh oui.. je…

Et il se releva tant bien que mal, s'accrochant à peu un tout pour ne pas retomber sur son camarade. Puis il regarda fixement Severus s'épousseter, seulement il ne le regardait plus de la même manière. Il le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Examinant la courbure de ses cheveux à la douceur de ses lèvres. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de goûter à leur saveur.

- Ca te gênerais de te décaler un peu sur le côté, pour que je puisse sortir, dit Sev d'un ton sarcastique en hochant un sourcil.

- Effectivement, Remus bouchait l 'entrée du placard à Balai, Sev était coincé à l'intérieur.

- Euh oui oui bien sûr, bredouilla t-il

Couché sur son lit, Remus ne prit pas la peine d'enlever ses vêtements, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : Severus. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait désiré Severus. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait , il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre chose pour lui alors pourquoi maintenant ? Que penseraient Sirius et James ? Ils se détestaient mutuellement. De toute façon, personne n'était obligé de savoir, il n'allait pas faire une montagne de ce qui ne s'était rien passé, pensa Remus. Il lui suffirait d'oublier, c'était juste un sentiment comme ça, après tout. Rien de très sérieux. Mais au fond de lui, il sentait cette petite voix, lui dire que c'était loin d'être terminé. Il préféra ne pas l'écouter et s'endormit tout habillé.

A suivre...

- Merci d'avoir lu-

-Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir!-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3** **: Remise en question**

Quelques jours après, Remus avait oublié ce petit incident, enfin disons plutôt qu'il l'avait rangé de côté pour plus tard, il était tellement préoccupé par ses devoirs qu'il n'avait plus le temps de penser. Ce soir-là, il se rendit à la bibliothèque pour travailler, James et Sirius avaient tout bonnement refusé de l'accompagner, prétextant des choses plus importantes à faire. Dans l'esprit de Remus, qui les connaissait bien, cela voulait dire 'Excuse nous Remus, mais des filles nous attendent'. Il avait l'habitude. Ils avaient essayé de le caser plusieurs fois, mais cela n'avait pas marché. Il se souvint de son dernier rendez-vous en date, organisé par Sirius et James : un fiasco total. Il s'agissait d'une élève de Serdaigle, une certaine Mandarine. Ils avaient rendez tous ensemble, Sirius et James ainsi que leurs copines du moment dans le hall d'entrée. Puis ils s'étaient rendus à Pré au lard chez … Pendant toute la soirée, James et Sirius n'avaient pas lâché leurs copines respectives alors que Remus et Mandarine se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux pris en sandwich entre les deux couples. De temps en temps, ils échangeaient quelques mots sans grand intérêt. Puis sûrement qu'elle en avait marre d'attendre que Remus se décide à l'embrasser ( sans doute pensait-elle qu'il était timide), Elle avait décidé de faire le premier pas. Remus ne trouva pas cela agréable du tout, il esquiva alors sa deuxième tentative en disant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et parti rapidement du café. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça , mais il n'avait aucune envie de sortir avec cette fille. Certes, elle n'était pas méchante, mais il aimait les garçons. Et ça personne ne pourrait rien y changer. Il l'avait toujours su mais n'avait pas trouver le courage de l'avouer à ses amis par peur de leur réaction. Il ne voulait pas détruire leur amitié. C'est pour ça qu'il était condamné à accepter ces rendez-vous débiles. Quand il était chanceux, il tombait sur une fille qui avait certains points communs avec lui et il pouvait ainsi se lancer dans une conversation intéressante qui durait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit . Après son fiasco avec Mandarine, il s'était promis de révéler sa préférence pour les garçons à ses camarades. Mais lorsque ces deux là lui demandèrent comment il avait pu abandonner Mandarine (une si jolie fille !) en plein milieu de la soirée, il n'osa rien leur avouer et dit qu'en fait, il avait un devoir urgent à terminer ce qui avait paru contenter James et Sirius qui ne connaissait que trop bien l'assiduité de Remus quand il s'agissait du travail scolaire.

Enfin, il entra dans la bibliothèque, il n'y avait presque personne, un silence implacable régnait dans la pièce. Il posa ses affaires derrière une rangée de livres pour éviter d'avoir la bibliothécaire sur le dos qui épiait les moindres gestes. Et là, il vit Severus. Il était assis, le nez collé dans un livre et prenait de temps en temps des notes.

- Salut, dit Remus

L'intéressé ne leva même pas la tête.

- tu travailles sur quoi ? demanda Remus d'un ton résolument optimiste

Severus souleva la couverture de son livre sans décoller les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de lire. Remus pu distinguer le titre «Magic Advanced Potions ». Voyant que cela ne servait plus à rien d'insister, il s'assit à une table et commença ses devoirs. Il resta concentré pendant deux bonnes heures, Severus n'avait toujours pas bougé. Remus s'attarda quelques instants à le regarder, alala, cet air concentré et sérieux, ses cheveux… ne disait-on pas tout le temps qu'il avait les cheveux graisseux ? En regardant de plus près, Remus vit qu'au contraire ils était soyeux et très brillants ainsi que très fins ce qui leur donnait leur allure soi disant graisseuse. Severus avait dû sentir son regard car il leva les yeux de son livre

-Quoi ? lui dit-il

Remus ne fut pas tout de suite tiré de sa rêverie, sa voix était si douce.

-Hey, moony !! qu'est ce que tu fais ? dit une autre voix joyeuse

Mais qui est ce qui venait le déranger ? qui venait tout détruire ?

Quelqu'un posa la main sur son épaule ce qui l'obligea à se détourner de Severus, qui retourna à son travail . Sirius et James.

- Ah, salut, dit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué qui il regardait.

- Alors, Moony, toujours au travail ? dit Sirius

- Tu aurais mieux fait de te joindre à nous, dit James en croisant le regard de Sirius

- Ouai, une fille m'a demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec nous, tu veux que je te la présente ?

- Euh, hein ? non, non ça va je crois que les rendez-vous arrangés c'est pas mon truc.

- Oh ! Moony, ne soit pas pessimiste, bon d'accord , il y en a deux trois qui étaient foireux …. Bon d'accord il n'y en aucun qui a marché mais si tu ne tentes pas tu ne sauras jamais.

Remus se sentait gêné, il n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre la conversation, heureusement la bibliothécaire vint chasser Sirius et James, jugés trop bruyant.

- A tout à l'heure, Rem' !

La bibliothèque regagna sa tranquillité habituelle. Il se tourna vers Severus et vit que celui-ci l'observait mais il détourna vite la tête.

Quelques semaines passèrent, sans que l'esprit de Remus ne fut troublé par quoi que ce soit même James et Sirius avaient arrêté de vouloir lui présenter une fille. Peut-être qu'ils avaient compris après tout, à force de refuser leur avances.

La semaine avant les vacances de Noël, Severus vint hanter l'esprit de Remus. Il repensa aux sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé quand il s'était retrouvé seul avec lui. Il voulait en savoir plus sur Severus, il en avait besoin, pourquoi ? il ne savait toujours pas le dire. Comment pouvait-il l'approcher quand ses meilleurs amis étaient les pires ennemis de Sev ?

« Alors Remus, c'est toujours bon pour ces vacances ? lui dit James en cours de Divination.

James leur avait proposé de passer les vacances de Noël chez lui, seul Peter n'avait pas obtenu la permission de ses parents. Et, là Remus se dit que ces vacances ne pourraient que trop lui permettre de parler à Severus sans ses deux camarades . Il savait qu'il ne rentrait jamais chez lui pendant les vacances.

« Euh… (il chercha une excuse) et bien, il sera injuste de laisser Peter seul à Poudlard pour les fêtes de Noël ? Mieux vaut que je reste ici pour lui tenir compagnie ?

il s'en était sorti comme un chef, bien que ses 3 camarades furent quelque peu étonné.

- Non, t'en fais pas Remus, c'est pas grave, dit Peter.

- Mais, si il a raison, on ne devrait pas laisser Pet tout seul ici, dit Sirius (quoique un peu contrarié de ne pas se rendre chez James)

- Non, non, je ne veux pas vous embêter. Ajouta Remus, voyant que son plan tombait à l'eau.

- Oui, et puis si on est que tous les deux se sera moins amusant ! Allez , je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser ici aussi, il y aura moins de monde, plus d'espace libres et moins de regards pour nous surveiller dans ce grand château, dit James en attrapant Remus et Sirius par les épaules.

- Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans un cours, Mr Potter, dit le Prof de Divination, pas dans je ne sais quel café du coin.

Ils avaient complètement oublié où ils se trouvaient, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils se remirent difficilement au travail. Remus continua à prendre des notes, un sourire sur les lèvres. Comment avait-il pu vouloir passer Noël loin de ses amis pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait presque pas ?


End file.
